RWBY's Unusual Escapades
by Bizarre Bird
Summary: Some exchange students hailing from the kingdom of Morioh arrive at beacon. They are said to come from a family of legendary heroes, known as the Joestar family. However, they are rather extraordinary. Outlandish. Odd. One might even call them...
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_This is my very first story, so any feedback is very welcome. :)_**  
**_Additionally, this story contains spoilers for Jojo's Bizarre Adventure as well as RWBY. While this is an AU, it still has some pretty big Jojo spoilers up to and including certain parts of part 8._**

* * *

Ruby shivered.  
She had to hold on.  
She had to persist.  
She couldn't give up now. Not after coming so far.  
But she couldn't. The horrible truth dawned on her. She just wasn't strong enough.

There was no way that she could stay awake for the entire history lesson. Ruby's head slammed onto her desk. Without lifting up her head, she slowly turned to face Weiss. Weiss gave her an angry glare, as was tradition. Ruby wanted to be a good student. She really did. But Professor Oobleck's speeches were so boriiiiing. Couldn't they for once talk about something a little more...

"Now on to the next subject. The small yet proud kingdom of Morioh."

Interesting! Ruby's eyes widened.

"Tell me, what is the first thing that comes to mind when you think of the kingdom of Morioh."

"Oh! Oh! Me!" Ruby waved her hand in the air. Weiss shot her a surprised look.

"Ms. Rose?"

"The Joestar Family!"

"Indeed. I suspect most students in this room would've answered the same. The Joestar family holds a rather unique position in that they are widely conspired to be the face of an entire kingdom. Ms Rose, perhaps you also tell us a bit about a man named Jonathan Joestar?"

"Me! Me!" Ruby shouted again.

"Wow" Weiss said "either you finally realised the importance of practical knowledge, or you are a fan of the Joestars. Sorry if I am being pessimistic, but I suppose it would be the latter?"

"Of course! Jonathan Joestar is one of my biggest inspirations as a Huntress!" Heck, she'd go as far as saying that Jonathan Joestar held the 3rd place on her list of personal heroes, right after her father and mother.

/ / /

Somewhere in a bar, a man let out a pained gasp.  
"You alright Qrow?" the bartender asked.  
"M'fine..." the man muttered. "Just felt as though I got stabbed in the heart."

/ / /

"Miss Rose, I can see that you are passionate regarding this subject. Excellent, just excellent! Very well, please tell us about what went on between Jonathan Joestar and his adopted brother Dio Brando. But while I appreciate you enthusiasm, please keep it to 344 words or less. We have plenty of other subjects I would like to discuss this lesson."

Ruby pouted. Jonathan deserved better than that. But she began talking nonetheless.  
"The Joestar family was a rich and influential family in Morioh. They are, like, super important big-shots, even today! Kinda like the Schnee family is in Atlas."

Weiss gave a satisfied nod. She scored herself some friendship points with that comment! Yay!

"Jonathan Joestar was the son of George Joestar and is a legendary hero, known mostly for his battle against his evil adopted brother, Dio Brando! Jonathan was a gentleman with a heart of gold who always stood up for the weak! Dio was a real piece of work! He used a creepy object known has the Bone Mask to turn himself into a horrible human/grimm hybrid. The Bone Masks look like one of those masks Grimm have attached to their heads. Except they are shaped like human faces.

Dio wanted the Joestar fortune for himself, so he murdered George Joestar in cold blood and he was planning on killing Jonathan as well. But despite Jonathan's lack of Huntsman training, he fought Dio off through sheer determination! Oh, and he had some help from his loyal friend: Robert E.O. Speedwagon.

After their initial battle, Dio went on a rampage in Morioh. Even professional huntsmen could not stop him. You see, his transformation gave him incredible power, but also an insatiable craving for human flesh, much like the Grimm themselves. Even the local huntsmen and huntresses couldn't stand against him. He gleefully devoured them along with any unfortunate enough to cross his path. Just innocent people with friends and families, trying to get by. In Dio's eyes they might as well have been loaves of bread."

Ruby noticed she was shaking a little. It was rare for her to truly hate another person, but people like Dio just made her feel sick.

"Jonathan believed that stopping Dio was his responsibility. He spent some time training under a Huntsman known as Will Anthonio Zeppeli. Afterwards Jonathan teamed up with several others Huntsmen and together they managed to track Dio down. After a long and bloody battle, Jonathan finally vanquished Dio for once and for all! The huntsmen that witnessed the battle say he punched him so hard that he DISINTEGRATED! He then married his childhood love Erina Pendleton, and they lived happily ever after. The end."

She finished the story with a big smile on her face, which slowly faded as she noticed everyone in the class was giving her weird looks, with the exception of Yang gave her a more apologetic look.

"Excellent miss Rose. Concise, Passionate albeit not entirely accurate. I am afraid that you didn't quite get the ending right."

"Huh?"

"Ruby!" Weiss whispered, "Jonathan did not live happily ever after! He defeated Dio Brando, but he died along with him! How could you possibly not know that?"

Ruby let out a nervous chuckle. "No no no, I think you've got it wrong Weiss. Yang, told me this story hundreds of times when I was little!  
Yang, tell her how... AAAH YOU CHANGED THE ENDING DIDN'T YOU?!"  
Yang averted her eyes.  
"I, uh, might have given it a bit of a personal spin. You know, back when... Well, I was trying to keep your spirits up so I thought the real ending might've hit a bit too close to home."

Ah. Jonathan's death means he would have left his wife alone to take care of his child alone.  
Come to think of it, Yang started reading her stories shortly after Summer died. But still.

"Okay I get it, but sheesh! You could have told be the real ending at some point! I'm a big girl now Yang, I can handle the truth, even if it is a little sad sometimes."

"You're right. I'm sorry for embarrassing you." Yang mumbled.

"Aww, don't worry about it. I do that to myself on a daily basis anyway!"

Blake turned to Yang. "So I'm guessing you also left out the part where Dio burns Jonathan's dog alive by throwing him into the furnace?" Ruby's lower lip started quivering. Yang shot Blake an angry glare.

Fortunately, professor Oobleck distracted her when he clapped his hands.  
"Alas, I am afraid that we'll have to cut this lesson short regardless! If you check your scrolls you'll notice that there is a surprise-announcement in the main hall. Looks like some of our transfer students are arriving early! It can't be helped. Our next lesson will include more of the Joestar history as well as the Bone Masks and the Pillar Men. Perhaps Mr. Joestar himself will be able to tell us a bit more about that."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat" Ruby shouted.

"Ah, I guess I spoiled the surprise. Forget I said that."

**_/ / /_**

Team RWBY made their way to Beacon's auditorium.

"I can't believe it! Joseph Joestar himself is coming to Beacon! Oh heck, oh gosh! I am so exciteeeeeed."  
"I can see that. Calm yourself, you are our team-leader. You are supposed to be level-headed!"  
"He saved the world Weiss. THE. WORLD. That's where I live! So he pretty much saved my life! Of course I am excited to meet him! How are you NOT excited?"

"Ruby, don't tell me you actually buy into that story. Sure, defeating these "Pillar Men" was probably quite the feat, but it's not like he was the only one capable of stopping them. I HIGHLY doubt they would be able to take over the world if there were only four of them. Surely, the Atlas Army would have been able to take them on. Besides, you do know that it was in fact Atlesian soldier by the name of Rudolf von Stroheim who did most of the work?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. Ruby and Yang also seemed doubtful.

"Where'd you get that from?" Blake asked.

"History Books? Where else?"

"History books written in Atlas, I'm sure."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. Atlas just likes to sprinkle some Atlesian flavor to their history books."

"What? But... that's... nuh-uh!" Weiss sputtered.

"Did those history books by any change mention the fact that Stroheim was known for his cruelty again Fau-"

"Quiet now, children." Yang interrupted them with a grin. "Our esteemed guests have arrived."

As Yang had said, an old man wearing a fedora and took the centre of the stage. He had a short beard and greying hair, yet he still looked rather fit and lively for his age.

"Damn, that old guy is ripped." Yang noticed. "I'm pretty sure that's-"  
"JOSEPH JOESTAAAAAAAAR" Ruby screeched, only be smacked on the head by Weiss.  
"Silence!" she hissed. "You're embarrassing us in front of Mr. Joestar."  
"Eep. I'll be quiet. Promise."

Blake looked at the man on the podium as he started to speak. The man who had (allegedly) fought against mysterious beings known as the Pillar Men. While they appeared to be large muscular humans, they were actually monsters who could contort their bodies into whatever shape they desired. They also were incredibly strong and were capable of regenerating from almost any wound. Even the Grimm had feared them.

The Pillar Men had been slumbering for thousands of years, until Atlas stumbled upon them while investigating the origin of the Bone Mask. Then, through an unknown process, one of them had achieved power even beyond that. Immortality. And as if that wasn't enough he also gained the power to copy any semblance he interacted with.

So Mr. Joestar dropped him in a volcano. Which didn't work.  
So, Mr. Joestar launched him into space. That did work.  
Somehow. Blake had to admit some parts of the story did sound rather far-fetched.

But she definitely believed the Kingdoms were too busy to pay attention to some Column Individuals.  
After all, these events took place during the faunus wars. They were too busy brutally suppressing the faunus who were fighting for their rights to be free.

It was actually a bit poetic. Most humans hated the faunus out of fear, yet while they were focusing all of their attention on a pointless war, a third party almost annihilated both humankind and faunuskind.

Blake suddenly noticed four men walked up on the stage and proceeded to stand behind still-talking Mr. Joestar. Well, three of them were standing. One of them was sitting in some kind of strange chair with metallic spider legs.

The boy in the strange chair was slim and had short blonde hair. His outfit had small stars printed on them. He was also wearing a knit cap which was also adorned with stars and there appeared to be a horseshoe attached to the front of it. But to Blake, the most notable feature was two bull horns sticking out of his cap. The boy was a faunus. Suddenly, she recognised him. She never met him in person, but she had seen photos of him, albeit without the chair. This boy was Johnny Joestar.

Shortly after the faunus war, there was some uproar when Holy Joestar decided she wanted to marry a bull faunus named from Mistral named Sadao Kujo. Needless to say, some people were not thrilled by this idea. However, many also considered them to be a great example of unity between faunus and humans.

But bigger events were afoot. Rumours had been making the rounds among the White Fang just before she left. Rumours that claimed that the Joestar family was planning on making their second-born son, Johnny Joestar, the one to inherit the position of head of the Joestar family. The position currently held by Mr. Joestar himself. Apparently Mr. Joestar and the first-born son all agreed on this matter.

Needless to say, many White Fang members were sceptical. Humans putting a faunus in such an important and well-respected position seemed out of the question. If it were true though, that'd be a big step forward towards the acceptance of faunus.

"Nice speech, wasn't it!" Weiss suddenly hissed next to her.

"Huh? Yes! Great!" Blake stuttered, snapping back into reality. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Mr. Joestar was already finishing up his speech.

"What was your favourite part?" Weiss asked with an irritated voice. Which also happened to be her normal voice.

"Y- you know, the part about forming a united front and uh, facing adversity head-on?"

"Oh." Weiss said surprised. "Sorry, I guess you were paying attention."

Phew, lucky guess. She focused her attention on Mr. Joestar.

"Now without further delays, I would like to introduce the exchange students that will be in your care for a while. These are the best huntsmen of Morioh as well as my grandchildren." Joseph stated proudly.

The first one was a tall man with short hair and a chiselled jawline. He wore a black hat that seemed to blend in perfectly with his hair. He also wore a black trench-coat with a tall color. A rather big chain that appeared to be made out of gold was attached to his color.

Blake recognised him as Johnny's brother. Unlike Johhny, he was human. When one parent was a faunus and one was not, it'd be a coin toss if the child would end up being faunus or human.

"Name's Jotaro Kujo. Ku. Jo. So don't go around callin' me Joestar, unless you are looking for a fight. If that is the case, I'll be happy to oblige and pound you into the dirt."

With that, Jotaro adjusted his hat and sauntered away.  
Joseph groaned. "Oh no..."

Unsurprisingly, every student in the hall started whispering.

Blake wasn't particularly impressed with Jotaro's speech either. Yang rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, look at the big bad new kid on the block acting all cool and stuff. I'm soooo scared." Weiss chuckled. "I must agree with you on this. I expected better behaviour from somebody from such an upstanding family! And does he seriously believe anyone will buy his tough-guy act?"

"Squeeeeeeeeee~! So. Cooooool!" Ruby squawked.  
"Ruby! You... you are joking right?" Yang asked mouth agape. The sparkles in Ruby's eyes told Blake that she wasn't.

"AHEM. Silence please. The rest of the group would like to introduce themselves too." Ozpin announced.

The second student was in fact Johnny Joestar. He didn't look much happier than Jotaro. He touched some panels on the armrests. When he did, the metallic spider legs of the chair sprung to life and moved the chair towards the microphone stand. He grabbed the microphone and held it close to his mouth. Blake held her breath. What was he going to say?

What he said was simply "Johnny Joestar" in a bored tone.  
Afterwards, he immediately turned his chair around and made it walk away while throwing the microphone down next to him.

So this was the man who might end up representing all of faunuskind? Great. Blake screamed internally.

"Oh my god..." Joseph Joestar groaned, as he facepalmed.

"Well, aren't they a fun bunch?" Weiss remarked dryly.

Before the chatter could continue, the third member of the Joestar group snatched the microphone up from the ground and jogged towards the microphone stand. He boy was a slim blonde boy with golden hair tied back in a braided tail. The hair over his forehead was styled into three big curls which resembled donuts. His outfit was quite extravagant, being a pink suit with a heart-shaped opening in the chest area which left a significant portion of his chest exposed. His appearance was somewhat feminine but Blake could not deny that he was very handsome. To nobody's surprise, Yang also took notice of this fact as she let out a whistle.

"Bueno Giorno! My name is Giorno Giovanna! The last few weeks have been a bit stressful for us, so we are all a little tired. But I am excited to see what the Beacon and the city of Vale has to offer. I hope some of you will be able to show me around tomorrow. I do not really have a proper speech prepared, so I'll leave it at that for now. I imagine we'll have plenty of time to talk later." The boy flashed a dazzling smile and stepped away from the microphone.

To Blake his smile felt just a little bit off. Almost like it wasn't genuine. It definitely seemed like nobody else shared her opinion though. Her team members seemed to be completely sold.

"Now that's more like it." Yang said with a huge goofy smile on her face. "Man, I dig his hair. I like my hair loose, but perhaps I should consider braiding it. You think he'd help me?"

"Waaaaait a second, the first letters of his name don't spell out Jojo! It's Giogio!" Ruby suddenly said. "Is that even allowed in the Joestar family?"

Blake tried rolling her eyes towards both Ruby and Yang's simultaneously. It was difficult, but she managed.

The fourth boy stepped up. He was a fit young man with short dark hair. His most notable feature was probably his sailor uniform, complete with hat. It was also adorned with several anchor emblems.  
He took the microphone, cleared his throat and opened his mouth.

No sound came out.

Joseph coughed.

"Huh~! Apologies everyone, I was a bit **overwhelmed** for a moment. My **name** is Josefumi Joestar, although you can call me whatever if you **want** to. I am 17 years old**.** My parents are Sadafumi and Kiyomi Joestar.

The boy tilted his head a bit to the side. "I suppose you could also refer to me as Gappy. That's what my **friends** usually call me. I also like gardening, insects and fries are my favourite food."

The boy remained silent for a while as he continued looking around. A minute passed.

"Would that be all?" The Ozpin asked?

"No**.**"

"Ah. My apologies. Please continue."

"Actually, yes. **I** am quite finished."

Josefumi stepped away from the podium.

"Well, alright. He seems nice enough, if a bit weird." Weiss remarked. Blake shrugged. Everyone in Beacon was a little weird. He'd fit right in. Besides, the guy was probably just not very good at speaking to crowds. Despite what other might think, Blake thought she was pretty good at it. But she sure preferred to avoid it if she could.

"Well then. Thank you for your introductions. These youths will join you in your pursuit of knowledge.  
I trust you all to treat them with the same respect you would grant your fellow students. In return, they well do the same." The headmaster glared at Jotaro and Johnny in particular when he said this.  
"That is all. I would like all team leaders to remain here for a short briefing from Ms. Goodwitch.  
The rest of you can return to your dorms."

As Team WBY retreated to their dorms, Blake saw Mr. Joestar follow Ozpin towards his office.

**_/ / /_**

"Well, That went just peachy." Ozpin said as he sipped some mysterious liquid from his cup.

"Yeah yeah, no need to rub it in Ozzy." Joseph huffed. And I might've been able to talk to them for a bit if you hadn't insisted we'd come early."

"And I appreciate that you could oblige. I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't of utmost importance.  
Morioh admirably fended off 「Vanilla Ice」's Grimm Assault. I expected nothing less of course. Though I must admit that I am pleasantly surprised you managed to take down Mr. Ice as well!  
The death of one of 「her」agents should give us a small edge. One that we certainly need. I heard Jotaro Kujo had a hand in Mr. Ice's defeat?

"Jotaro's team took him on. Against all odds, they managed to take him down. But they paid a high price. Kakyoin is dead. Abdul is in coma and the doctors are not sure if he will live. Jean-Pierre lost an arm and a leg. He might lose the use of one of his eyes too, if he is unlucky. Even their team pet, Iggy did not make it out alive..."

"I am sorry to hear that. I suppose I might have to forgive Mr. Kujo for his behaviour back in the auditorium. I'm sure leave them behind in such a state must have been hard on him."

"Holy shit, you can say that again. I'm amazed I got him to come along in the first place."

"At least Mr. Kujo does not need to to worry about another attack. After all, 「her」real target is here now, isn't it?"

"True. But if I'm being honest Jotaro is a pain in the ass even at the best of times. What a brat! Did you know he even insults his very own mother?!"

Ozpin took a sip from his cup.

"That is quite unfortunate. But Joseph, let's not pretend you were without flaws back when you were his age. How about we reminiscence for a bit?"

"Oh noooooo..."

**_/ / /_**

"So" Blake began "the kingdom of Morioh had to deal with a huge Grimm siege a while ago, right?  
Possibly the biggest coordinated Grimm attacked we have seen in decades. Yet, the Joestars arrive early rather than later? Not to mention, Mr. Joestar came along with them, despite his important role in Morioh. Isn't that... strange?"

Yang shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they're just flexing by passing the Grimm siege off as not big deal?"

Ruby loudly dashed into the dorm.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Guys! Great news! One of the Joestars is going to be bunking with us!"  
"W-what?!"  
"Excuse me?!"  
"Is it Giorno?!"

"I actually don't know who it is, the message didn't specify."  
"What message? What are you even talking about?" Weiss hissed.  
"Oh, right. All the team leaders got a message asking if it'd be okay if one of the Joestars were to be added as a temporary 5th team member.  
They'd stay in our room and we get to show them around Beacon and the city and such.  
So OF COURSE I said yes! This is gonna be awesomeeee!"  
"You decided this without consulting with us first?!" Weiss snapped.  
"Yeah, there's enough noise here as it is. Besides, I kind of liked not having to share a room with boys..." Blake muttered.  
"Yes. Exactly! Not to mention we're already low on space!" Weiss agreed.  
"We are?"  
Weiss pointed at the poorly constructed bunk beds. Bunk Beds was a generous way to put it. In reality they just stacked some beds on top of each other in order to free up some space in their room.

"Huh. I forgot about that."  
Fortunately for Ruby, Yang came to her defence.  
"Ah chill out, plenty of teams consist of boys and girls and they are doing just fine. Besides, the more the merrier, right?  
Especially if it's that blonde-"

"It's not just that!" Weiss interrupted. "Ruby can't just go off and make impulsive decisions like that without consulting us first!"  
"Haha, well I figured we wouldn't be chosen anyway since we are a first-year team and then it wouldn't matter if I said yes without asking you guys."

Weiss and Blake glared at Ruby. Even Yang didn't seem to be entirely on board with her logic.  
"I mean, I'm sorry?"  
"Hm." Weiss grumbled. "Although I AM upset that you went behind our back, an opportunity to forge connections with a member of the Joestar family is certainly not something I am opposed to. After all, they are a well-respected family."  
"Uh, sorry to be a buzzkill, but I am still not entirely on board with this?" Blake tried.  
"Well too bad, you've been outvoted." Weiss snarled.  
She clapped her hands.  
"Well, we need to clean up before our guest arrives! This place is a mess.  
Ruby since you decided this all on your own I think it's only fair that YOU should be the one to- wait, how late was he supposed to arrive?"

_knock knock knock_

"Ugh, don't say anything. I can already guess."

Ruby dashed towards the door. "He's here. I hope it's Jotaro!"  
"Please be anybody BUT that delinquent. That Josefumi guy seemed polite." Weiss whispered.  
"Gior-no! Gior-no!" Yang chanted.  
Blake knew she was probably supposed to be rooting for it to be Johhny, but she really just hoped that it turned out to be a misunderstanding so they could keep their dorm to themselves.  
It was noisy enough as it was.

The door slooooowly opened.

**~~~ To Be Continued ~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, I did not expect 30+ favs and follows already. I'm glad you all like it. And thanks for the reviews! I'll respond to some of them at the end of this chapter.**_

* * *

"Yes!" Weiss exclaimed, clenching her fist and raising it in the air. This earned her a confused look from the man standing in the doorway.

The boy that had introduced himself as Josefumi proceeded to step inside. He had switched out his sailor outfit for Beacon's male student uniform. He was still wearing a sailor hat which was almost identical to the one he wore when he introduced himself, but this one perfectly matched the colors of his student uniform.

"It wasn't a competition Weiss." Ruby grumbled.

"S-sorry. How rude of me." Weiss made a curtsy. "My name is Weiss Schnee and on behalf of team RWBY, I would like to welcome you to our dorm. Excuse the dishevelled state of the dorm, it is not usually like that."

Ruby bumped Weiss out of the way and held out her hand. "Hey, I am the team leader here! My name is Ruby Rose! I want to welcome you and, uh... whatever Weiss just said."

Josefumi reached to to shake Ruby's hand and politely looked her in the eyes as he did so. A look of surprise washed over his face. Ruby too, looked at Josefumi's eyes with a curious expression.

"Hey, get a room you two!" Yang shouted.

"Huh? Yaaaang!" Ruby shouted back.

"Yep, that's my name. Yaaaang Xiao Long. This little gremlin here is my sister." Yang said with a grin.

"Yang! I was just... his eyes, they're like, two separate colors!"

"That's called Heterochromia." Blake offered.

Yang and Weiss both went on to inspect Josefumi's eyes.

"Huh. This is something different, I think?" Weiss noted. "His irises have two different colors. It almost looks they consist of two halves that are welded together. That is rather unusual."

"Yeah, weird right?" Ruby agreed.

Yang nodded. "I would almost call it biza-"

"Guys. You are being rude." Blake interrupted. "Besides, don't I get to introduce myself? I'm Blake. Oh, and sorry about the mess here. We received the message that you would be arriving a bit late."

"It's cleaner than my team's dorm was." Josefumi observed, as he inspect the dorm. "Say, does your clothing usually move on it's own?"

"Huh?" Weiss turned around to look at the clothes in question. A pile of shirts and socks appeared to be moving on it's own. "Oh, right! I suppose you are our sixth member, technically speaking. Don't worry. That's just-"

Before she could finish, a fluffy torpedo launched from the pile and crashed into Josefumi with enough force to knock him back into the hallway.

"Zwei!" Ruby shouted! "I told you, don't jump at strangers."

"Wh- what's going on. Is this an **enemy**? Are we under **attack**?" a dazed Josefumi stammered. He noticed something soft and wet on his forehead. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be a dog's tongue. "Wait, is this an **enemy**? Or is it in fact a **dog**?"

"Both." Blake hissed.

"Don't listen to Blake!" Weiss spoke softly, as she gently picked up Zwei. "He is a little angel, that's what he is! He was just enthusiastic."

After a few seconds, it became clear that Weiss was too busy coddling Zwei to help Josefumi up, so Yang took in upon herself to walk over to the bewildered boy and she held out her hand. Josefumi grabbed it and let the blonde pull him back on his feet. "You okay?" She asked as she shot Weiss an accusatory look.

"Yes, yes. I am fine. It just surprised me. I thought pets were not allowed at Beacon."

"Alas, we've been caught." Blake said dramatically. "Seems like Zwei will have to move out."

"Huh? No don't worry about it. I won't tell **anyone**."

Blake was already trying to wrench Zwei from Weiss' arms. "No, don't do that, we can't expect you to lie for our sake. It is a shame, but Zwei will have to go."

"No really, it is **fine**. Jotaro used the break the rules all the time back at Speedwagon Academy and nobody really talked about it. I am pretty the teachers didn't even **want** to know what he got up to."

"The teachers must be really laid-back at Speedwagon Academy." Ruby mused.

"He strikes me a the type who'd beat up people who snitch on him." Yang said with a disapproving look.

"I doubt that would even be necessary." Weiss stated matter-of-factly. "Nobody would be willing to get on the tell on a Joestar, just like how nobody in Atlas would dare go against a Schnee."

"I doubt that would even be necessary." Weiss stated matter-of-factly. "Nobody would be willing to get on the bad side of a Joestar. They are considered heroes."

This seemed to bother Ruby. "No way! Shouldn't they be treated the same as everyone else?" Ruby looked at Josefumi, but the boy just shrugged.

Weiss sighed and turned to Ruby. "Ruby, let me explain this. Grimm are drawn towards negativity, yes? So it is in everyone's best interest if the majority of the population is happy. We should obviously strife for this regardless of the Grimm, but you get my point. One of the biggest dangers is fear. When people are afraid, more Grimm appear. The presence of Grimm causes more fear and so on and so forth. You might have noticed that Atlas likes to show off it's military prowess."

"Hard to miss." Blake commented.

"I know, I know. It might come across as boastful or even intimidating, but that is not the reaso- well, not the main reason why Atlas does it. We just want our people feel safe."

Ruby placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "That's great Weiss, but we were talking about Morioh."

"I was getting to that you dolt! Morioh uses a similar approach. Instead of focusing on military, they focus on a few heroes in particular. Isn't that right Josefumi?"

Josefumi nodded. "Indeed, the **importance** of the morale provided by the Joestar family cannot be understated. As such, Mr. Joestar has a great deal of influence. I suppose his position could be likened to that of General Ironwood of Atlas. He cannot do as he pleases of course, he still has to respect the decisions of the **council** of Morioh. He is often convenes with authority figures from the other kingdoms. He also has to attend a several parties and charity events held by influential individuals. Sometimes I get to come along to, uh, observe Mr Joestar."

Weiss cocked her head to the right. "Really? So you can learn how to behave at such occasions?"

"By 'observe' I mean 'make sure he does not pull any pranks or punch anybody'. Though I cannot say I entirely blame him. Some people there are rather **aggravating**."

"Oh, I know right!" Weiss almost shouted. "Such backwards stuck-up jerks! Ugh!"

"I am glad to see you understand, Weiss! Most people just give me **weird** looks when I mention these kinds of things." Josefumi glanced over to Ruby, Yang and Blake who were all giving Josefumi and Weiss blank stares.

"Exactly like **that**."

The room went quiet for a moment until a sound coming from Josefumi's scroll broke the silence.

"Excuse me for one moment." Josefumi said, as he checked his scroll. "Oh, it seems like an additional bed will be delivered here shortly. Good. It's getting late and I was wondering where I was supposed to be sleeping. Although there does not appear to be a lot of **space** here."

Team RWBYJ looked at the bunk beds in the room, which were really just some regular beds stacked on top of each other. The fact that they did not collapse challenged Josefumi's faith in the concept of gravity.

"Think we can stack a third bed on top of that?" Ruby questioned.

/ / /

Ruby let out a yawn. They spent most of the evening cleaning up their dorm and making room for a the fifth bed. Not only that, but she woke up earlier than usual too. She felt somewhat bad for agreeing to let Josefumi stay without talking to her team first, so she had decided she'd bake her team some pancakes for breakfast. It'd be a nice way to welcome Josefumi too.

Ruby was almost done, when she heard the kitchen door open as somebody walked in. When she turned to look, she saw nobody less than Jotaro Kujo, shifting through the cabinets. "Oh, hi! Jotaro Ku-Jo, wasn't it? My name is Ruby Rose, nice to meet you!"

"..."

Perhaps he didn't hear her. "Looking for something?" Ruby asked.

"Beer." Jotaro responded, without looking back. "The green cans with the red star on it. You've seen any?"

"Alcohol is not allowed in Beacon." Ruby answered helpfully.

"It's not allowed in Speedwagon Academy either. But the teachers always had a stash hidden somewhere."

Ruby chuckled. "If they did, I think they would put that in the staff room, where the student's can't get to it."

"Already checked. Couldn't find any." Jotaro grunted, as he slammed the cabinet shut, and turned towards Ruby. He paused for a second. A ridiculously big stack of pancakes caught his eye. It almost reached the ceiling. And the girl had silver eyes too. Good grief.

Ruby noticed Jotaro was glaring at her and it made her mildly uncomfortable. There were a bunch of things she waned to ask him, but her pancakes were done and it would be a shame if they got cold. Besides, he seemed to be in a sour mood. As she left the kitchen, she noticed Jotaro had finally given up on finding his beer. Never before had she seen a man pour a glass of orange juice with such fury.

/ / /

Josefumi woke up to a delicious smell. He crawled out from under his mattress and faced a plate of pancakes. "Ta-dah!"  
"Pancakes? Are those for me? Is that **normal breakfast** around here?"

"Nope! Don't get used to it, it's to celebrate your arrival!" Ruby chirped happily. "By that way, I was just wondering... most people I know sleep on top of their mattress. Not under it."

"I wanted to get some extra pressure." Josefumi explained.  
Ruby slapped her forehead. "Duh! Alright, have a good meal." Ruby slapped her forehead. "Duh! Sorry, that was a dumb question. Enjoy your pancakes!" Ruby skittered off to deliver some pancakes to her sister. Josefumi, still mostly underneath his mattress, reached for his scroll. It had one unread message.

_Good morning, favourite-grandson-at-the-time-of-writing. Hope you're settled in. I have good news and bad news._

_The good news is that, for the time being, you get to share a room with four handsome huntresses. Niiiice~._

_Now as for the bad news, one of those girls is Blake Belladonna. She's been charged for armed theft and at least assisted homicide. Ozzy thinks she is on a quest for redemption or something. Could be true, but if the Belladonna girl does anything suspicious don't hesitate to snitch on her. In case you hadn't noticed, the Ruby Rose girl has silver eyes. Yes, those silver eyes. So I'm going to have to ask you to look after her too. Ozzy claims she's tougher than she looks. I trust him, but I had a friend with silver eyes once who was pretty strong as well. Yet he died when I wasn't around. And why Ozzy put such an important person on the same team as an ex-terrorist is beyond me. Not to mention the Schnee heiress is on the team as well? Oh my god, did he want them to murder each other?!_

_Anyway, I informed Jotaro as well. Hope he actually bothered to check his messages._

_~Joseph_

Josefumi looked over to Blake who was currently hissing and making clawing motions at Zwei. Zwei walked away dejectedly. Not a good sign. In Josefumi's experience, people who were mean to dogs were usually the bad guys.

/ / /

Initially, Weiss was relieved to see how normal their guest was. Okay, his fashion choice was a bit odd, but he was a Huntsman. Flashy and unusual outfits were par for the course at Beacon. But when she woke up, one of the first thing she saw that the boy was sleeping under his mattress. For extra pressure, of course. And now he and Zwei were having a antagonistic stare-down with Blake. She was not exactly sure what had transpired to cause this, they seemed fine yesterday. Was there some feud between felines and sailors that she was unaware of? Cats were usually not fond of water, perhaps it was related to that. Before she could ask what was going on, Yang punched her in the shoulder. "AUGH. Yang, what is up with you?!"

To her surprise, Yang looked genuinely panicked as she held her mouth open and pointed at it.

Weiss grit her teeth. "You want me to look at your mouth?" Yang nodded.

"Xiao-Long, if you are going to do something immature like belching in my face, then I will end you. You understand that, right?" Yang nodded again. Weiss took a quick look. No, that didn't seem right. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked again. Her gut told her that this somehow related to Josefumi's presence as well.

Weiss twirled around to face her teammates. "Ahem. Attention please. I am aware that this sounds utterly ridiculous, but Yang seems to have misplaced her tongue somehow."

/ / /

The door of Ozpin's office flew open as Joseph Joestar strutted in. "I figured I'd be back in your office soon, but not THIS soon. Alright, what did he do?"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"My grandson? Jotaro? He did something right? That's why you wanted to see me?"

"Actually, I called you here because I was hoping to utilise your semblance."

"Oh. Good."

"Though now that you mention it, I do believe Mr. Kujo was given detention for breaking into Beacon's Staff Room?"

Joseph groaned. "Ozzy, would you mind letting that one slide? I'd like to keep Jotaro in a good mood for now."

Ozpin shook his head. "Joseph, you really need to get a handle on your grandson. I suppose I am willing to let this one slide due to recent circumstances and because ultimately nothing was stolen, but we cannot bend the rules for him like you do. What would the other students think if I showed such blatant favouritism?"

"Look Ozzy, it's... complicated."

"Not from my point of view. Perhaps it is not in my place to say this, but that man has not been raised properly."

"You know what, you let a wanted criminal join Beacon and you have a dying girl locked in your basement. So yeah, you should shut it." Joseph said with grin.

Ozpin rolled his eyes. "We are getting off-topic. Let me just cut to the chase. Recently, people have been going missing all over the kingdom, but particularity in the city of Vale. I was hoping you could use your semblance to locate one of the assumed victims."

Joseph nodded. "Of course I'll help. If you are willing to sacrifice a scroll, that is. And I will need to know a few things about the victim before I can use Hermit Purple to locate him."

"The police was willing to provide some." Ozpin explained. "So far, they've yet to find any connections between the assumed victims. The methods in which the victims have been abducted also vary wildly. Any insight you could offer would certainly be appreciated." The headmaster took a scroll out of his pocket and slid it towards Joseph. A picture young man along with some personal information could be seen on it. "This young man's name is Sham Roq. A twenty-five year old dog faunus. He was abducted shortly after leaving the Simple Wok with his girlfriend. She took her eyes of him for just a moment and he disappeared without a trace. He hasn't been seen since."

Joseph clenched his fist as some purple thorny vines appeared around his arm. "That will do, Ozzy. Let's just solve this mystery right now. **｢HERMIT PURPLE｣!**"

Joseph slammed his fist into the scroll with enough force to shatter it entirely. He then pulled the memory chip out of it's remains and plugged it into Ozpin's personal scroll.

"Now then, let's see what we got." Ozpin said, as he opened the picture.

The victim, Sham Roq, could be seen lying on an operating table. He was strapped down and unable to move, with a fearful expression in his eyes. The room he was in had smooth grey walls and no recognisable features, other than a cabinet filled with medical supplies. An unknown man was standing above him. The man wore a protective white suit complete with gloves, which meant every inch of his skin was covered. His face could only be seen from the side, but he appeared to be wearing a mask with a beak-shaped nose. His eyes were not visible due to the angle of the photo. What was visible however, was the bloody cleaver in his hand. It was a bit blurry, most likely because the man was swinging it towards the victim's chest.

"HOLY SHIT." Joseph exclaimed.

Ozpin had to agree.

**~~~ To Be Continued ~~~**

* * *

I don't think many people expected it to be Gappy. Poor guy doesn't get as much love as the other Jojo's, though that might be because Jojolion is still ongoing. Don't worry, the other Jojo's will have plenty interactions with team RWBY and their friends. I wonder what team JNPR is up to? Now, to respond to some reviews.

carloshbaroni & 4powered & guests: Thanks for the kind words! There's a bunch of great Jojo/RWBY stories on this site and I'd be happy if this one could get close to any of those in terms of, uh, goodness.

aspire5515: In one of the earlier drafts, Diego was actually going to be part of the Joestars. So it almost could have happened. :P But alas, no DIO this time.

HateReborn27: I'll see if I can improve on the formatting.

Yum: Oy, this is old Joseph. Not sure if that'd be entirely appropriate. If you wanna see young Joseph bunk with RWBY though, check out Joseph Joestar: Hamon Hunter by lolrus555.


End file.
